A Greedy and Lazy Love, is it also a Sin?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llega el nivel de sus pecados?, la respuesta es simple con solo observarlos. Codiciar un amor, desde su corazón hasta su cuerpo es un pecador y amar perezosamente hasta el punto de ignorar tu corazón y seguir aquello que resulta más fácil es pecado. Ambos pecadores que nunca estarán juntos.#One-Shot(?)#BanxKing#BanxElaine#Yaoi#TrianguloAmoroso(?)#GowtherxArthur(?)
1. CAPITULO 1 CODICIA

**¡BUENO ADIVINEN QUIEN TIENE MUCHA PASIÓN ARDIENDO EN SU INTERIOR! 0-0  
¡STA NENA!**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE LA EMOCIÓN DE ALPHABET SOUP AUN NO REGRESA 100% A MI, SIGO TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPITULO Y PROXIMOS. POR FAVOR SEAN PACIENTES UvU. ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, ESTA HISTORIA NACIO LUEGO DE LEER UN HERMOSO MANGA TITULADO ¡SHIOMI EXPERIENCE JIMI NA WATASHI TO HEN NA OJI-SAN!, ¡POR FIN HE SACADO EL MEJOR DE MI BLUES!**

 **DIVIERTANSE Y GOZENLO ¡POR SIEMPRE BANXKING!  
Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mayor de mis anhelos es tocar tu piel, besar tus labios y protegerte con mi cuerpo. Te observo desde la distancia como un centinela, las expresiones en tu rostro son un deleite para mí. Si tan solo todo ello fuera solo mío, quizás solo quizás mi corazón no se sentiría tan frágil al punto de quebrarse.

Soy tan codicioso al anhelarte, desearte, si fuese capaz de poseerte nunca más llorarías la felicidad seria lo único que conocerías el resto de tu vida y junto a mi conocerías el mayor de los placeres. Escucharía tus suaves gemidos al volvernos uno solo, desconociendo el inicio y final de nuestra unión, concentrados en la delicia del éxtasis. Y entonces me preguntaría, ¿Seré capaz de cumplir todas esas promesas?, no se trata solo de mi ambición y propia autosatisfacción, ¿verdad?

No sería solo sexo por atender a mi parte baja, porque estaría seguro al ver el reflejo en tu mirada que se trata de amor, amor puro y verdadero. Un pegajoso y ridículo sentimiento que si fuera tan valiente de expresarlo con palabras terminarías burlándote o quizás confundido por una declaración tan inesperada como esa. Posiblemente luego de ello te avergonzarías a pesar de ser un pervertido hecho y derecho gracias a "él". Buscarías la trampa a mis palabras, una broma o solo una forma de molestarte como siempre.

Pero no creerías que por primera vez trato de ser honesto y serio con ello después de tanto tiempo amando a una sola persona, arriesgando cada ínfima parte de mí ser por tenerle conmigo una segunda ocasión. Cada noche las lamentaciones no me abandonaban, los recuerdos tejidos finamente a los remordimientos que terminaron siendo mi único motivante para el objetivo de "devolverle la vida", teniendo la segunda oportunidad de vivir más que unos pocos días. Porque me amaba a pesar de quien era, me amaba por quien era no me juzgo en ningún momento y escuchaba tan atentamente todo lo que sabía del mundo – aun cuando no es tan maravilloso – que su inocencia me cautivo a mí también.

Ella era la única para mí, la única que podría aceptar a un despejo humano como yo, una mierda y nada más.

Cierto, con esa clase de motivación, ¿Cómo podrías creerme?, incluso estando solo en mis pensamientos es verdaderamente ridículo.

Porque realmente puedo saber el momento en que me enamore de ella, como llore sosteniendo su frio cuerpo al haberme salvado de una muerte que había tardado en llamarme. Y el juramento de traerla a mi lado. De todo ello puedo decir la fecha exacta. Pero contigo solo diré un aproximado en que mi corazón palpitaba al sentir tu aroma, las risas al bromear por tu gran amor, el sudor frio en mis manos cuando te tocaba por las más simples de las jugarretas y las veces que me excite al escuchar tu suave respiración al dormir.

¿O quizás solo soy un codicioso hombre que busca satisfacerse con lo más cercano a ella?

\- Continua viendo de esa forma a King y no seré el único que lo sepa. – abro mis ojos sorprendido, apretando el agarre sobre mi tarro de cerveza vacío. La sonrisa en mi rostro no tarda en aparecer al encararme con el dueño de aquella única, calmada y monótona voz. - ¿No estoy leyendo el ambiente o sí? – pregunta al darse cuenta de mi reacción. – Bueno tampoco es como si realmente fuera importante que has cambiado tus preferencias amorosas. – explica mientras arregla sus gafas y nuestras miradas se cruzan – La barrera que existe entre ambos no son simplemente sus valores o el deseo sexual que fácilmente pueden complacer de una manera u otra. – Me señala con el índice de su mano izquierda – Aquellas promesas y expectativas que cargan sobre sus hombros son el único y verdadero lastre tras su más rastrero e impuro deseo.

\- Je~. Vaya Gowther~. Nunca imagine que fueras un experto en el tema. – Respondo finalmente luego de escuchar cada una de sus palabras. Realmente me gustaría tronarle el cuello en estos momentos y destrozar esa boca para que aprenda a callarse de una vez por todas. – Y ya que estamos en eso. ¿De qué expectativas hablas? – mi turno de cuestionarlo es ahora. Sigo manteniendo mi mejor cara de póker face, puedo sentir los ojos del Capitán sobre mí, él no es ningún idiota. La tensión entre ese cuatro ojos y yo es suficiente como para cortarla con un cuchillo.

\- … - Mantiene su boca cerrada mientras cierra sus ojos llevando una mano debajo del mentón y la otra sosteniendo el codo. ¿Está pensando su respuesta?, pero que tontería – "Ella" te ama a ti y "él" lo sabe por eso es que lo "prometió"; y tú la amas por eso lo "prometiste". Mientras ambos sean conscientes de estas promesas y de este amor, nunca podrán tenerse. Solo dos compañeros, odiándose pero confiando el uno con el otro. – al ver mi falta de respuesta se retiró uniéndose junto a Merlin que hablaba con aquel niño rey de Camelot. Incluso la "Lujuria" no podía estar tranquila con tal tentadora presa.

\- Tonterías, eso último, pareciera como si…

\- Harlequin también deseara estar contigo, ¿no? – Me levante bruscamente de mi asiento dejando caer el tarro de cerveza, busque de un lado para otro. Eso no podía ser posible, su voz… ¿Cómo? Si la ciudad de los muertos es el único punto donde podíamos encontrarnos. Tal vez ya había bebido demasiado y el alcohol iniciaba con sus bromas mentales. Reí hasta convertirlo en una sonora carcajada cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, no, no era el alcohol sino mi pequeña consciencia recordándome lo buena que podía ser Elaine al punto de permitirme abandonar el traerla de regreso a la vida y solo por algo que creo se trata de amor.

\- … Al final no te merezco Elaine… traerte de regreso a ese mundo es lo menos que puedo hacer. – susurro hacia el cielo, ignorando las miradas de los otros por mi "espontanea" risa. Bajo la cabeza y sonrió como siempre, yendo hacia el maestro para que me dé un poco más de cerveza. El alcohol es tan bueno, delicioso y refrescante, ojala pudiera llevarse lejos este absurdo amor.

¿Por qué te amare tan codiciosamente King?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡FIN!  
OH SI NENES, EL BLUES CORRE POR MIS VENAS.**

 **SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN ME AVISAN.**

 **BYE- BYE**


	2. CAPITULO 2 PEREZA

**Ya volví cerdos decentes. Se trata de la continuación de esta historia, cortita que si todo va como quero tendrá lemon de mediano presupuesto =w=.**

 **Gracias por leer y su apoyo. Lean las notas finales, tienen algo de info.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta opresión se ha convertido en uno de los castigos más crueles y despiadados, me siento como un completo idiota al sentir el aflore de mis bajos instintos por separarte de ella, mostrarte que en mi puedes encontrar todo lo que deseas y más.

Soy un presuntuoso, me jacto de conocerte mejor que cualquiera de ellos, de ser la chispa que enciende tu alma permitiendo el brillo en esos ojos que terminan por hipnotizarme en más de una ocasión, que me desnudan hasta el punto de sentir un orgasmo sin la necesidad de tocarme.

Sucio e impuro, son las palabras que terminan retumbando dentro de mi mente, poco me importa en este momento porque desde las sombras te observo despojarte de tu ropa para zambullirte en el rio y tomar un baño. Repito como si de una oración divina se tratara "No soy un pervertido acosador", nada ayuda que se retirara la ropa más rápido de lo esperado y sin vergüenza continuara con la mitad del cuerpo afuera y con "aquello" al aire.

Mi mente me juega una cruel broma al imaginar lo que se sentiría ser tomado por esos brazos y chocar con ese pecho bien formado mientras nuestras bocas danzan en una lucha de poder por instaurar una jerarquía terminando con los dos jadeantes y anhelando por más. Observar esa socarrona y cínica sonrisa al tiempo en que desliza sus manos en cada parte de mi cuerpo terminando sobre mis pezones con los cuales jugaría cruel y placenteramente para verme llorar y gemir con violencia su nombre.

Pero esos toques no reducirían mi excitación por verme apresado, serían los entremeses de un exquisito plato principal, lo único que podría liberarme de todo esa necesidad sexual. Terminar rompiéndome o lastimado daría igual por probar al hombre que más codicio.

El sonido del agua me saca de las fantasías "prohibidas" finalmente es acompañado por ella, el dolor en mi entrepierna ya había desparecido siendo cambiado por una incómoda humedad, todo placer fue borrado al verles juntos, abrazándose, besándose, tocándose, escuchando esos suspiros y palabras de amor.

\- Asqueroso… - susurro para alejarme inmediatamente.

* * *

¿Por qué? Me pregunto estando sentado sobre un gran árbol de Lionés, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más; el amor de mi vida estaba a mi lado, mi hogar vuelto a la normalidad y mi familia en el lugar que nunca le debió haber sido arrebatado. Tanto para sentirme vacío como alguna vez lo estuvo Gowther antes de recordar a Nadja y su corazón para finalmente caer en aquel hermoso sentimiento conocido como amor. Por un momento sospeche que se quedaría con Geera luego de haberla usado para entender un corazón humano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarle compartiendo un inocente beso con el Rey de Camelot, antes eso hubiera sido imposible pero con su ser recuperado podía dar crédito y fidelidad a la escena. Ambos hombres sonrojados hasta una maduración digna de una manzana evitando mirarse el uno al otro pero con sus manos fuertemente tomadas, no tenía intenciones de interrumpir tal conmovedora escena pero Merlín los necesitaba para completar algunas cosas de sus experimentos. Lo último que aprecie fue imperceptibles sonrisas mientras caminaban donde la maga.

Aquel recuerdo me provocaba una envidia tremenda la razón era desconocida, porque el amor nada tenía que ver con mi insano deseo de ser poseído físicamente por Ban. Yo anhelaba su cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío, torturándome en un fuego pasional que terminara rompiéndome en pedazos hasta convertirme en una adicción conjunta.

\- Jamás lo amaría. – dije seguro de mis palabras mientras cargaba una caja de provisiones. – Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

\- Y aun así, quieres que él te folle como nunca en tus 1300 años de vida has sido follado. – las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar, solté una risa nerviosa y me lo lleve literalmente volando del lugar hasta llegar a una zona menos poblada del reino. - ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto con tanta inocencia e ingenuidad que me provocaba dudas sobre si este mismo hombre se trataba de Meliodas.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI!, ¿Por qué quería que me…? – la palabra resultaba tan vergüenza que el color se juntó en mis mejillas y ladee la mirada – "Eso"… yo no busco que me…

\- Supongo que es tanta tu frustración sexual que decidiste encontrar consuelo en Ban. – sus comentarios faltos de tacto solo comenzaban a probar mi paciencia y autocontrol. Suelta un suspiro cansado, negando de un lado a otro como si fuese a darme una especie de sermón. – Lo que tú llamas un simple deseo no es otra cosa que la manera en que confirmas y niegas tu amor por Ban.

Las ocasiones en que ambos compartíamos ese tipo de charlas eran contadas, un momento donde ver a Meliodas serio es tan extraño como su falta de violación al espacio personal de Elizabeth.

* * *

No puedo negar que deseo el cuerpo vigoroso de Ban sobre el mío, sometiéndome a cuanto contacto sexual exista pero eso no tiene relación alguna con el amor porque tengo a una sola persona en mi corazón y esa es Diane, así como él solo puede pensar en Elaine aun cuando un extraño enojo me posea cada vez que están uno junto al otro.

Ambos tenemos a alguien a quien amar y que nos ame.

Quizás lo único que busco en ti es un verdugo que me haga pagar por cada uno de mis errores. Destruyéndome hasta no dejar nada.

Si fuese amor, me odiaría aún más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Continuación de esta loca y divertida historia de BanxKing.**

 **Sip, ambos son dos idiotas enamorados que no saben cómo declarársele al otro y quieren todo de todo :V, amor, amor sentimental y amor carnal aunque a veces pienso que en la historia esta buscan más el carnal que otra cosa para decir que se aman. ¡POR ESO E ENCANTA! XD, pueden ser dos dulces o dos manguitos con chile XDDD (sin albur).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **¿Qué clase de Lemon quieren? (Dependiendo de sus comentarios el presupuesto aumenta o se reduce)**

 **Notas importantes:**

 **Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas no tenemos tanto presupuesto para el lemon :V y no sé cuándo publicare el nuevo capítulo de Alphabet Soup, lo bueno y hermoso es que ya voy por la mitad de la historia. Solo pido paciencia, prometo que se los repondré.**

 **BYE-BYE**


	3. CAPITULO 3 LUJURIA

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

 **Nuevamente hola fandom.**

 **¿Leen el manga?**

 **Díganme que sí, necesito alguien con quien reírme XD, eso no es darle un giro dramático es pasarte de lanza jajajajaja.**

 **El esperado capítulo de este perfecto desastre.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un simple y sencillo suspiro.

Absolutamente minúsculo, inocente, sin malicia alguna o intención.

Tan solo un suspiro.

Extraído de los finos labios rosados del pecado de la pereza. Exquisitos y tentadores, un manantial capaz de calmar su tormentosa sed. Aun con la inmortalidad, resistir años sin volver a probar sus labios sería un destino cubierto por la desesperación.

Apoyándose en los brazos a cada lado del minúsculo cuerpo, agacho su rostro, besándole nuevamente. Dulce, cálido y suave. Lamio el labio superior gustoso, pasando el musculo a cada lado presionando por acceso a su interior, la exhalación del castaño fue suficiente para aprovechar, consiguiendo su cometido.

Su lengua, luchando con la de King, resbalándose por la combinación de sus fluidos, contrayéndose por su inexperiencia, chocando con sus dientes pero no queriendo alejarse para terminar la maravillosa danza que ambos compartían. Recordando su necesidad de aire, se alejaron con el fino hilo de saliva escurriendo, deslizándose traviesamente por la esquina de sus bocas, una irrefutable prueba del deseo vuelto realidad.

La aceptación del zorro por sus instintos más salvajes, despertados únicamente para un oso, solo por él se volvería una bestia salvaje que desgarraría cada indeseada prenda de ropa, arrojaría al lecho compartido que sería el único espectador permitido, terminando por marcar cada rincón en su cuerpo, que demostraría cuan suyo es y de nadie más. Definitivamente el rey de las hadas, crispaba sus nervios, molestaba cuando no lo necesitaba, fue el culpable de la tristeza a su querida Elaine.

Pero, daba igual. No importaba nadie más. Simplemente el castaño debajo suyo, temblando fuera de la ropa, enrojecido por sus caricias, sudoroso y pegajoso por los consecutivos orgasmos.

Solo faltaba marcarlo interiormente.

\- King – gruño su nombre, llevando su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de este, acariciándola con suavidad. Deslizando sus dedos hasta el flequillo despeinado de este. Un fino cabello de color claro, frágil al contacto. – Eres hermoso.

Rojo, un color que le seducía para aceptar hasta el más mínimo pedido, un color capaz de provocar los más inesperados orgasmos, soñar con fantasías fuera de toda imaginación y suspirar como un joven humano que recién conocía el amor. Pero, aquella tonalidad recubría sus mejillas, originando toda una asociación de ideas solo por el hombre portador de los ojos rojos.

Un cazador, un zorro astuto que espero el chance de tenerlo entre sus garras, encajando sus colmillo, extrayendo todo su ser.

La resequedad en su boca por las palabras adecuadas que correspondieran esa declaración, ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿agradecer?, ¿dejar salir sus propias opiniones?, ¿mencionar lo excitante que es su cuerpo?

Tantas opciones, demasiadas emociones para un solo momento.

No. Ninguna serviría a su propósito, ninguna encajaría dentro por mucho que le gustara. El derecho a esas finas memorias grabadas a fuego, tenían otra dueña.

Perdiendo la coloración de su rostro, lo ladeo a la izquierda, llevando las manos hasta su pecho apretándolas juntas, necesitaba detenerse, ahora, porque más tarde, ya no pensaría en lo incorrecto de ser penetrado por el hombre que su hermana ama. – Ban… nec… ¡AH! – el sorpresivo grito involuntario puso su atención en la mano derecha de Ban, dándole pequeños apretones a su erecto miembro cubierto por el líquido pre seminal. Hirviendo en vergüenza intento levantarse para alejar al albino, pero este lo impidió, empujándolo con su otra mano apoyándose nuevamente para quedar sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos, masturbándolo con suavidad, de arriba hacia abajo, presionando la uña de su pulgar con la diminuta abertura de la punta, poco a poco chorreando. – Ah… ah… - la voz cubierta por el placer físico que le brindaba Ban era demasiada, intento cubrir su boca, pero el albino decidió besarlo nuevamente entrelazando sus lenguas al mismo tiempo que continuaba jugando con su pene aumentando la velocidad, el prepucio liberado y el glande en su máxima expresión. Tal impura e insana escena protagonizada por los pecados que más aclamaban odiarse.

En un instante el cálido liquido blanquecino estallo como una fuente, manchando la mano del albino y parte del estómago del castaño, fue tal que corto el beso para poder gemir con fuerza, escurriendo la saliva por sus labios. La repleta satisfacción en la sonrisa del albino, lamiendo los restos de sus dedos, inclinándose para morder el hombro de su compañero. – Una mecha corta, Harlequin~, ¿Cuántas veces? – la palabra desgraciado le quedaba muy corta, ni siquiera el mismo Gowther, se atrevería a llegar a tanto, siendo la Lujuria. Volviendo puño una de sus manos, soltó un gancho al albino, el cual detuvo sin mayor complicación. – Bueno, bueno… ¿Quieres portarte mal?

Inflo sus mejillas, enrojeciendo de rabia, ser tan grosero en un momento íntimo, jugar con él, divertirse a costa suyo y todo por permitir darle ese poder sobre su persona. Levantado por la cintura, un chillido repentino salió, sujetándose como pudo de los hombros del albino, rasguñándolo en el proceso, notando las diminutas heridas curarse rápidamente. Una gran sonrisa, sus colmillos brillantes, su lengua pasando por sobre ellos agregándole un toque lascivo.

Sin esfuerzo quedo con la cabeza por encima del cabello de Ban, confuso miro hacia abajo, recibiendo una pura expresión de inocencia y felicidad, el terrible mal presentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, necesitaba escapar. Pensar en cómo liberarse le retraso, lo siguiente que sintió fue la humedad en su pecho, curveando su espalda, mandando su cuello y cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo por el nuevo placer. Rodaba su diminuto pezón, movía de un lado a otro y succionaba el pedazo de carne ansioso por obtener cualquier cosa, mientras el otro jugueteaba entre sus dedos anular y medio, jaloneándolo originando una pinza. Pura corriente de electricidad, levantando su ya adormecido pene, maldecía, cuanto lo odiaba a él y su…

\- Delicioso~

\- B-ban… b-ban… b-ba-ban… - ojos cristalizados, cambiando de tonalidad, enfocando al sujeto de sus deseos, suplicando en silencio por dar fin al tormento. – P-po… - la mano en su pezón pasó a cubrir su boca, recibiendo una última lamida. En desnudez completa, con su miembro rozando el pecho del albino, esperando a Ban, anticipando sus movimientos.

\- No – la mano que lo sostenía por la espalda, descendió hasta su cadera, amasando la piel, sintiendo el hueso, memorizando cada parte del castaño. – Ruégame – los ojos del castaño se abrieron, intentando insultar con la peor de las maldiciones a ese hombre.

\- Z-zorro… c-codicioso

\- Je~, oso perezoso – regresándolo a la posición original, acostó a King sobre su espalda, quedando él arriba, abriendo las delgadas piernas para tener la esplendorosa vista de su entrada trasera – Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo, ¿no?

\- Q-que… n-no… Ban, e-espera, d-detente – sus manos intentaron cubrirse, pero fue imposible, la fuerza del albino le superaba y debilitado por el actual ejercicio parecía una tarea aún más complicada. Flexiono los dedos de sus pies y apretó los dientes, la punta del miembro de Ban rozaba su orificio, sin preparación o dulzura, estaba dispuesto a tomarlo, aplazar lo inevitable ya no era opcional. – N-no… no… por... agh... ¡AGH! – pataleo, apretando la tela de la cama, conteniendo la respiración, ante una invasión imposible de entrar. Puro dolor, cada centímetro que entraba era un agudo dolor desgarrándolo, iba a partirse por la mitad. – P-para, por f…

\- S-solo aguanta, King. Ayuda un poco, es ajustado aquí dentro. – un poco de sangre escurriendo combinado con el fluido corporal, tan sucio. – Inhala y exhala~ - el castaño hizo lo que Ban pidió, asegurándole que con eso se relajaría, pero, a penas tomo aire en sus pulmones, sus caderas fueron tomadas y la estocada del albino fue rotunda, golpeando sus testículos con la entrada del otro, expulsando el aire tomado y llorando en dolor. – Lo vez, entro. Je~

\- Ah-ah… s-sa-sácalo… ah-Ba-ah… d-due... n-no… - las manos de Ban se deslizaron por sus caderas suavemente hasta llegar a la curvatura de las rodillas, levantándolas suficiente para el apoyarse en su posición, apreciando su nueva y maravillosa unión. – No te atre… ah! – gimió en agonía, el miembro del zorro comenzó a retirarse lentamente, bajando en otra rotunda estocada, haciéndolo rebotar con un agudo gemido. Continuo penetrando al castaño, hasta que sus lloriqueos pasaron a ser puro placer vocal, más rápido, rudo y profundo, juraba que tocaba un lugar ideal que soltaba gemidos nunca antes escuchados, volvió a King una criatura sumisa. Sus paredes internas le apretaban exquisitamente, solo unos cuantos movimientos más y… - ¡ME V-VENGO!, AH! – el semen escapo por el pene del castaño, manchando su estómago y llegando hasta su cuello, creyendo que todo había terminado, su trasero fue apretado al instante el orgasmo del albino apareció con su voz gimiendo de alivio ante la liberación, chorreando con su semilla al castaño.

Entre sus respiraciones irregulares, tratando de recuperarse, Ban empujo una última vez sus caderas, dejando caer despacio las piernas de King al tiempo en que se retiraba, mirando hacia abajo, el ano del castaño gorgoteaba con la salida de su semen.

Sucio, despreciable y desagradable.

Pasando sus ojos por el cuerpo abatido, cruzo con el rostro y esos ojos miel, que grababan una sola cosa, agradecimiento, anhelo. ¿Realmente quería repetirlo?, ¿Sería capaz de negárselo?

Infeliz oso, que sin esfuerzo alguno conseguía doblegarlo.

Riendo entre dientes, se acostó al lado de King, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo hasta darle la vuelta y quedara apoyado bajo su barbilla, beso sus cabellos, regalándole delicadas caricias.

Ambos lo sabían, tanto que aclarar, demasiado por decir y a la vez nada que cambiar. Ninguno está seguro en qué momento se quedaron dormidos o si fue uno antes que el otro, pero estas palabras fueron grabadas por la eternidad.

\- Te amo.

* * *

La puerta abriéndose alerto sus sentidos retirándose inmediatamente, sonriendo con la dulzura otorgada con su rostro y corazón. Cargando una bandeja con bebidas calientes, ingreso flotando teniendo cuidado de no tirar los frascos de pócimas de Merlin. Entrego una al de cabellos rosas, quedándose con la otra, sin ocultar la preocupación que desde hace semanas abordaba todo su ser.

Gowther no tardó en hacerlo notar, procurando un tono suave y comprensivo. – Esta sanación… ¿funcionara? – duda envuelta en un mar de preocupación, actitud que ya esperaba por parte de la Guardiana de la Fuente, teniendo a las personas más importantes en su vida postrados en cama, recubierto de heridas e inconscientes.

Entendía por lo que su corazón experimentaba, más no podía comprenderla del todo, ¿Cómo continuar amando a quien declaro en su ebriedad sentir algo más por su compañero de armas?

Confuso, muy confuso. Aun con su corazón, la ayuda de Diane y su propia pareja sentimental, no lo comprendía del todo. El ama a Nadja, incluso aun con los años y ella muerta, la ama, pero, se ha vuelto a enamorar y aunque su primer amor estuviera con vida, estaría con quien ha logrado bombear su corazón por segunda vez.

Dejar a Arthur, no lo consideraría opcional; y Nadja, su dulce Nadja, ella le felicitaría.

Quizás…

\- Merlin vendrá a revisarlos más tarde. Descansa, la compañía de Elizabeth y Diane te vendrían bien. – su dulce sonrisa agradeciendo por ese tipo de amabilidad. Ciega fe en lo que sale de su boca, ¿gracias a Ban?, o ¿Por qué no puede leer su mente?

\- Buenas noches, Ban – flotando hasta su amado bandido, le beso tiernamente, peinando su flequillo y acercándose hasta King – Buenas noches, hermano. – toma una de sus manos, apretándola levemente. Deslizo la mano hasta que la yema fue el último punto de contacto.

Con calma salió del laboratorio, una mujer a la espera de dos grandes personas especiales para ella, su corazón repleto de amor por cada uno, ignorante de la verdad que solo el muñeco conocía.

La simple y sencilla oportunidad de vivir un sueño, un momento, en el que sus secretas palabras fueran dichas, los latidos del corazón escuchados y sus cuerpos reconocidos por cada uno.

Los pecados son imborrables y cargar más de los designados debería considerarse como uno más, sin embargo, han pecado con el mismo que carga Gowther.

Lujuria.

Codiciarla y ser perezoso en demostrarla.

Por ello, la misma lujuria les ha otorgado la oportunidad para amarse en única ocasión.

\- ¿Gowther-san? – entro el Rey de Camelot con un cambio de ropa en manos – Merlin me pidió…

\- Si, gracias. – la calidez en su pecho, producto del joven y sencillo rey. – Arthur.

Porque la Lujuria no es codiciosa ni perezosa en compartir el amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **No, no hay no existe continuación más allá de esto.**

 **Fueron tres capítulos por tres momentos.**

 **El primero por Ban, el segundo por King y el tercero por ambos cumpliendo sus deseos.**

 **Actualmente trabajo en mis nuevos proyectos de fics.**

 **Paciencia el segundo capítulo del Omegaverse viene ya.**

 **Gracias por leer y continuar apoyándome.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata: Es la primera vez que hago un Lemon, por lo cual, si, es un asco, hice lo mejor que pude. Júzguenlo.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
